Compras
by b.bah
Summary: .:: One-shot para o Desafio "Um dia de inverno", na comunidade "Fics Sakura e Sasuke." ::. Com 16 votos ela ficou em 4º lugar, digamos. Não foi dessa vez, quem sabe em outra. :D Parabéns às campeãs!


_One-shot para um desafio na comunidade "Fics Sakura e Sasuke"._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Desafio:** Dia de Inverno.

**Gênero:** Drama.

**Censura:** Livre.

**Observação:** Se passa no Estados Unidos.

**

* * *

**

Compras

Era véspera de natal e uma jovem estava sentada em um banco na praça. Cabelos róseos voando ao vento, cheia de blusas e casacos. Tentava aquecer suas mãos geladas esfregando-as uma na outra, na calça ou pondo-as no bolso. Nada adiantava.

"_Você é muito gelada." Ela ria sempre que ele lhe falava isso. "Como se você fosse tão mais quente que eu." Os dois riam. "Sou sim, quando eu quero." E a discussão terminava com aquele magnífico sorriso torto e malicioso. Logo depois um beijo, taças de vinho e uma noite extremamente quente na cama, quando fazia um tremendo __**dia de inverno**__ fora._

Maldita foi a hora em que deixou suas luvas perto de seu gato, em cima da cama. Apenas para atender ao telefone. Quando voltou, as luvas estavam sendo mastigadas. Eram suas preferidas, e as outras, todas lavadas. Suspirou com sua própria sorte. Lembrou de todos os natais que vinha a este mesmo local em que estava, mas com sua mãe. Olhar os pombos, as pessoas patinando no gelo sob o lago congelado, ou passeando para ver a maior árvore de natal da cidade, que estava alguns metros longe de si. Mesmo assim, podia vislumbrar todos os enfeites, que as pessoas levavam. Seja uma pomba, uma bola colorida, um pirulito, uma meia ou uma bengala. As luzes coloridas enfeitando as bordas e vários outros adereços. Desde que seus pais morreram em um ela não tinha mais natais felizes.

Lembrava do dia como se o vivesse agora. Faltava uma semana para o Natal, ela tinha acabado de se formar em medicina. Os pais, que eram empresários, iriam a uma viagem importante, voltando apenas no Natal. Ela insistiu tanto para que eles fossem conhecer seu novo namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, que os dois acabaram perdendo o avião. Como eram conhecidos e influentes conseguiram trocar por um horário mais tarde, para não perderem a viagem. Discutiu muito com seu pai no aeroporto. Ele disse-lhe para largar de Sasuke, que o pai do rapaz não era seu amigo e eles haviam se desentendido na adolescência. Sakura não ouviu o pai, e aquela foi a última vez que viu os dois. No outro dia, enquanto assistia o jornal no apartamento do namorado, viu a notícia sobre o avião que tinha sumido no ar. Dias de busca, até que aconteceu. Exatamente no Natal ela foi chamada para reconhecer os corpos. Depois disso, brigou com Sasuke, e nunca mais se viram. No entanto, sempre se culpou.

Olhando hora para o céu, hora para as pessoas que passavam na rua, abraçadas e com sorrisos no rosto, ela pensava em tudo. Em como os dias no hospital era tortuoso. E como aqueles dias vinham sendo piores. Sakura sempre ficava mal no Natal, quando achava que começava a superar, vinha algo e a derrubava de novo.

Passou uma banda infantil, provavelmente de escola, cantando uma música conhecida de Natal. Observou um pouco as crianças. Todos seus amigos tinham filhos, eram casados, e viviam uma vida feliz. E ela não, nem namorado tinha mais. Tentou vários depois de Sasuke, no entanto todos a lembravam dele. Já havia se passado cinco anos.

Levantou-se decidida, correndo até uma loja antes que o senhor pudesse mudar a placa de fechado para aberto. Passou correndo e ouviu o sino bater na porta. O ancião que estava andando na sua direção sorriu e foi atendê-la. A loja era um armazém, na verdade. Tinha um pouco de tudo. Enfeites, comida, roupas, computadores, uma lanchonete. Foi até a lanchonete e pediu um chocolate quente, enquanto esperava o pedido, foi caminhando sem rumo pela loja. Ouviu o sino da porta novamente, não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Comprou um par de luvas, um guarda-chuva, já que começava a nevar e ela estava a pé, e encaminhou-se até um patim de gelo. Estava em cima de uma prateleira, era transparente com os cordões prata. Perfeito.

- Eu quero aquele. – Duas pessoas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Duas pessoas apontaram para o mesmo objeto ao mesmo tempo. E seria coincidência demais ou apenas o destino pregando uma peça nos dois, se fossem levadas em conta suas identidades?

- São meus. – Exclamou Sakura, com a voz fria e cortante. Olhando a pessoa nos olhos. Frios como a noite.

- Meus. – Uchiha Sasuke, mais lindo do que sempre. Pronunciou com a voz também cortante. Os dois se fitavam imensamente. O dono da loja, e sua filha, que estava na lanchonete, não sabiam o que fazer.

- Você mudou bastante, Uchiha. – Exclamou Sakura chegando mais perto. Ele estava mais forte do que quando se conheceram. Mais alto também. E com as feições do rosto mais cansadas, com fracas olheiras aparecendo.

- Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você continua a mesma irritante de sempre. – Pode vê-la bufar, franzir o cenho e corar, de raiva provavelmente. Depois não viu mais nada. Apenas ouviu o murmúrio assustado dos presentes no local, e da própria Sakura.

Quando deu por si já estava beijando-a no meio da loja, as compras que estavam na mão dela tinham ido parar sabe-se lá onde, e ela enlaçava os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Pôs uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca, puxando-a mais para perto e aprofundando o beijo.

* * *

Sakura acordou e olhou no relógio digital ao lado da cama, treze horas da tarde. Tinha dormido tanto assim, afinal? Sentiu um braço pressionando-lhe a cintura e puxando-a para si. Só então se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos. O beijo, não, os beijos na loja. O chocolate esquecido que a filha do dono com o susto derrubou no chão. Os patins, que por causa da não-desistência de cada um o dono achou melhor tirá-los da venda, alegando que daria para sua netinha. As taças de vinho e de champanhe. O novo apartamento de Sasuke a nova cama, maior desta vez.

- Feliz Natal. – Ele murmurou com os olhos fechados por causa da claridade do local.

- Feliz Natal. – Ela disse sorridente, dando um beijo rápido nele, que se transformou em um beijo demorado e quase algo mais, se ela não tivesse interrompido. – Espera, ontem enquanto você foi procurar algo pro seu irmão eu comprei um presente pra você. – Sorriu e pegou uma caixa embrulhada com os presentes. Na caixa tinha uma blusa de lã, uma calça, um conjunto de moletom azul-marinho, cor preferida dele, e um colar fininho.

- Obrigada, você lembrou da cor. – Sorriu olhando os presentes. Levantou e foi até o casaco pendurado em uma cadeira, tirou do bolso uma caixinha. – Na verdade eu já tinha comprado o presente do Itachi, fui comprar isso. – E estendeu a caixinha para a Haruno. Ela abriu e não acreditou no que viu. Um lindo anel de diamantes.

Sasuke segurou sua mão e o anel. - Haruno Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, e ela chorou emocionada. Porque eles não precisavam de desculpas, de lembranças do passado. Apenas de um e do outro, os melhores presentes de natal. - **Que o nosso egoísmo se torne a nossa união**. – Os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar. Sakura nem precisou responder, apenas o choro tinha sido um sim.

* * *

Bem, eu tentei. Seja o que for, rs. :D Espero que alguém comente, e boa sorte a todos os participantes.


End file.
